White Cloud's Quest
by wicherwill
Summary: When a prank call forces Sakura to make a rash wish, she meets her guardian, the selfcentered, tobeangel Sakura, who named herself Bai Yun. Sakura must be in heaven before Bai Yun can get her wings, but only she can give Sakura her old life. finishede
1. Chapter 1

White- Cloud's Quest

Syoran smiled as his opponent, an[other] London boy named Edward, was being forced slowly to the edge of the rink by his sword blows. With one final swing, Edward sidestepped. Tripping over the line.

"PWEEEET! And the winner of this tournament is…Syoran Li, all the way from China! Let's give him a big hand folks!" a commentator in a far up box broke Syoran's concentration, and he promptly put away his sword and put out a hand to help up his opponent. But he refused the hand, springing up on his own. Syaoran shrugged, too used to it. This boy had been particularly cold.

"That was a good match." Said Syaoran, silently thanking London-boy (Eriol) again for an automatic Chinese- English translator spell. "You are a good fence man. More practice will make you perfect." Edward looked at Syoran with dislike.

"It's practice makes perfect. You really are hopeless. It's a wonder you even speak English. I should have won that match. I've been practicing ever since I was 6."

"Well, I was started on a sword around 2…my life was like training camp 24/7. That is, until I met this girl, Sakura."

"Well, well, well? The boy has a girlfriend. Well, does she walk around all day in a kimono?" Edward started walking around, depicting a stereotypical Chinese girl. This was too much for Syoran. No on insulted his Sakura and got away with it. Eyes narrowed, he said

"Keep your mouth shut, London boy. *English accent* That way I can serve you cup of tea. Or maybe we can go for a rather ravishing stroll through the gardens, and then play a lovely game of cricket? I really don't know, and I must be going. See you not soon!" Li walked away in a huff, a piece of paper flying out of his jeans pocket. Edward, boiling mad, picked it up and was about to rip it when he spied the writing on the slip.

"Sa-KOO-rah? Me: Now, who on earth says Sakura's name like that? I really don't know…^_^ And a number for this girlfriend…let's see. I have a plot cooking…"

Later, in his room, Syoran was packing feverishly. 

"Ukso! I am supposed to be back in Japan by April 1st, for Sakura's birthday! I'd better hurry." All his stuff packed less-than-neatly in his suitcase, he reached absent- mindedly into his shirt pocket and took out a once smooth velvet box. The top and sides worn down from many openings and closings, Syoran once again opened the box. 

Nestled in the plush pillow was a small gold ring with a diamond cherry blossom on top. The one thing that he had been most hesitant to give to Sakura. He was sure she would accept, right? Then why was he so nervous? Making up his mind for the millionth time that week to present it, he put it back in his pocket and called a cab. 

Back in Japan, Sakura sat by the window in her room. A knock on her door drew her attention away.

"Come in." It was Tomoyo.

"Konyannichiwa Sakura-chan! Tomorrow is your birthday! Why are you so glum? Wait. I know. It's Syoran-chan, isn't it?" Sakura nodded.

"First he seemed so somewhere else for weeks, then he decides to go to some tournament in England. What's up with that?" Tomoyo smiled. She knew, of course. Her boyfriend (Eriol) had caught Syoran in a cherry tree with the ring, but the two of them had decided to let Syoran work things out on his own. Mostly Eriol's idea, of course. But this meant Sakura couldn't be told.

"It's okay Sakura-chan, he'll be back for your birthday, I know he will!" she said, while thinking, 'If that boy doesn't present that ring soon, I'm going to take action, no matter WHAT Eriol-kun says'. Sakura nodded, a smile now on her face. 

"Thanks for the prep talk Tomoyo- chan. Let's go somewhere! Shopping!" Sakura got up, already cheerful. Tomoyo smiled. Even still, her friend's happiness was hers.

-next day-

Author's note: I know this breaks up the story string, but 2 things have to happen at the same time. So next will be these two things. I'll try to explain more as we go on. Gomen.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Edward picked up the phone and punched in the number. After 3 rings, a bouncy female voice picked up.

"Moshi moshi!" she said. Edward took a deep breath, thankful for his knowledge of the Japanese language.

"Sakura- chan?" he said, "Konyannichiwa!" At the other end Sakura was beside herself with joy. Who cares what her Onii-chan was calling her for? It was Syoran- kun! (note: phones change your voice. I sound like a parrot with a head cold on one)

"How are you Syoran- kun? It's my birthday, you know…" 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I remembered, happy birthday. But I have something more important. My parents came to watch the tournament, and they've found me a bride, a really nice girl. And, well, our relationship has gotten stale, don't you think? So…I'm breaking it up. To tell you the truth, I've been thinking about this for a while, and with the arrival of this new girl, this is a perfect time. And-" Edward was cut off as Sakura hung up the phone. Tears steaming down her cheeks, she flung herself onto her bed. 

"I wish *sob* that I *sniffle* never existed!"

---------------------------------------------CUT--------------------------------------------------------

(At the same time)

Syoran walked towards Sakura's house, the ring in his pocket. Arriving at the door, be was greeted by none other than the King of Trouble, i.e. Touya. 

"What do you want, gaki?" 

"Can I see Sakura?"

"*laugh + smirk + scary eyes* And why should I let you see my kid sister?"

"Er…because I need to tell her something important!"

"Can't you yell it to her?"

"No, because then you would hear it!"

"Then I'll get her to come down here, so you can tell her." Touya walked inside a bit, and then put his hands on his hips.

"KAJIU! Come down!" Touya stood there, waiting for some movement from Sakura's room. After a while, when there was none, he turned back to the kid, thanking all his lucky stars that this meeting was avoided Touya: Less he sees of MY sister the better.

"I can't get her to come out of her room… What's wrong?" As he walked towards Syoran, he suddenly felt magic gathering upstairs. The same magic that Sakura had caught many years ago. Clow Magic. Syoran must have felt it too, for he bolted into the house. Before Touya could stop him, he had flung off his shoes and was going upstairs.

Upstairs, Sakura was in a corner of her room, looking in half fright at her Sakura book, which had opened of its own account and was now hovering in her room. Suddenly, a card came out. As the front caught the light, Sakura saw which one it was.

The Erase.

It released itself and surrounded Sakura. Just as she screamed, Syoran burst into the room, the ring box landing on the floor. And then the unthinkable happened. As Erase went back into the book, which went back into the drawer, Sakura started to disappear. She faded away, her aura fainting with each passing second. Touya was up in her room in a second, just before Sakura vanished.

"NOOOOO!" he yelled. That was the last anyone in that room heard, as the world around them began to morph. The ring box, which had tormented Syoran for weeks, began to disappear into the light. And then the room was still. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Me: So, what do you think? Yes, the timing of the last part was particularly horrible, but that's anime! Along with endless storage in dresses that don't have any pockets, fourth graders that can sneak out of their window in the middle of the night, and loud people not getting heard downstairs… NO FAIR! (starts to pout and talk at a high speed complaining voice about how her life sucks compared to Sakura's, mentioning that I DON"T OWN CLAMP [my way of a disclaimer^_^] in her ramblings) *stuffed animal comes and drags her off by her ear*

Stuffed animal: Konyannichiwa! I am NOT a stuffed animal, I am Xiana, the hopeless girl's guardian… we are experiencing some, um, difficulties, so we are very sorry. 

Tasty (^_^) Card: You forgot about M's other lines…

Xiana: You can TALK?

Tasty: Yes. Am I on the air?

Xiana: Well, not the air, but yeah, you could say so.

Tasty: Really? 

Xiana: Yes.

Tasty: OH MY GOD! I'M ON THE AIR! *runs close to camera* HI MOM! HI DAD! *sticks out tongue* NYAHH, ONII-CHAN! I'M ON TV! *runs around like a maniac until pulled off by security*

Tasty: You can't take me… 

'Myself! CHANGE TO PAIN OF PUNISHMENT!'

 *candies start appearing and guards grab them, forgetting about Tasty* YEAH! I'M ON TV!

Xiana: (with 'some' difficulty, owning to Tasty running everywhere, spewing candy) Well, just R&R… My master said something about 'not' continuing of she didn't get any reviews. Ja ne for now, if we have a studio next time… *runs as beam comes crashing down* 


	2. Chapter 2

White Cloud's Mission

Sakura opened her eyes. Where was she? She looked down and immediately wished she hadn't. She was floating in the middle of some town, which she couldn't recognize. She looked at herself. 

"I'm transparent!" she shrieked.

"Well, duh." Sakura nearly had a heart attack. Turning with some difficulty, Sakura came face to face with a girl.

"Who are you?" The girl laughed and shook her shimmering milky white hair.

"Oh, sorry. Konyannichiwa. I am supposed to be named Angel Sakura, after you. But Sakura is such a plain, Japanese name. So I call myself Bai Yun, White Cloud in Chinese."

"But WHAT are you?"

"I'm your guardian spirit," said Bai Yun, as if it was so obvious, "And you didn't let me finish. I called myself Bai Yun because my beauty rivals that of a delicate White Cloud." 

And it was true. Bai Yun's skin was a pale white; completing the look her hair gave her. She was dressed in a soft metallic silver dress with spaghetti straps. She shook her hair to look impressive. 

Sakura, on the other hand, was not in the mood to be impressed.

"If your name was Angel Sakura, then where are your wings?" At this, Bai Yun turned a bit shy.

"Well, an angel, or a guardian spirit only receives their wings after their human responsibility goes to heaven. So, I had pretty much given up hope. You see, you were never going to die.' At this point, another old, wrinkled spirit appeared before them.

"Angel Sakura? Is that you? Will you please take me to the mall? It's getting harder and harder to see…"

"Granny, I'm busy. Go get someone else, like Gwendolyn." The old spirit sighed and replied,

"Angel Sakura… oh, nothing." She disappeared, shaking her head. Sakura gasped.

"That was mean! She was nearly blind! And you are doing nothing! Who was that anyhow?"

"She is the guardian spirit of Clow. You know him as Eriol. I was fated to be like that, until poof! I got lucky."

"But if I can never die- saying I believe you- then what am I now?"

"Complicated, dear. It was your birthday, right? On your birthday, the stars are lined up in a way that, for you, bestows power onto your first wish. I believe last birthday it gave power to your first thought. Well, you wished that you never existed, and voila! You don't. But, your cards were feeding off your power, and you never wanted them to have power enough to completely destroy anyone. So Erase just erased your presence on earth, leaving behind your spirit, which is what you are now. And what a stroke of luck for me. I would have otherwise gotten stuck taking care of a human- namely you- for the rest of my eternal life. And now you can go to heaven, and I might not miss my salon appointment. Come, let's go."

"Wait. How do you know all of this? If you were snooping around me, Onii-chan would have seen you…"

"Duh. Except that why would I spend my time watching you? I automatically know these things from being your guardian spirit. I know everything about you. Even your crush on Yukito-san. Come, push your locket and let's go."

"Push my locket?"

"I forgot. You wouldn't know that, would you?" she laughed and pulled from Sakura's neck a locket, which she never knew she had on.

"I was wearing that?" Bai Yun nodded.

"I believe that Touya was the only one who could see it on you. As a matter of fact, he could see it on everybody AND remove his, but it's too risky. If he dies without it, he'd be floating around for all eternity. And so would his guardian spirit. Enough questions. Push the button." Sakura looked at the locket, a pretty silver one. It was intricately carved with designs that seemed to portray all her happiness in her life. In the bottom middle was a Sakura tree, whose branches cuddled a small button. 

Sakura pressed it, and in an instant there was a clang and Bai Yun and her were standing in front of a door with an imprint of a hand on it. Bai Yun placed her hand in it, and the door opened soundlessly.

"Why do I have to press the button, then you have to open the door?" Bai Yun rolled her eyes.

"Two corny things. First, it's supposed to symbolize that you decide your moment and I open the door for you, a partnership, and second it prevents people from somehow pressing the button and going to heaven without their guardians. Can you shut it up with the questions?" Sakura fell silent. This was her guardian spirit? This crabby, egotistical being? Sakura shook her head, and then saw the sight in front of her. 

Millions of guardian spirits and spirits were standing in long lines, all waiting to get in. Guardians laughing and chatting with their spirit familiars, unlike Bai Yun and herself. Beside her, Bai Yun sighed.

"It's such a long line! It'll dwindle in the evening… So we could go and approve your 'sad sites' now."

"My what?"

"I keep forgetting how ignorant you are. You see, in order to get to heaven, you have to seal away all your sad memories in that locket. Then, and only then, are you allowed to get in. If we go around now, checking all your sad spots- the locket will glow red when it finds a suitable site- then it will shorten things later. Come on." Bai Yun took Sakura's hand and teleported her back over an unfamiliar city.

"This is Tomeda, your home. Since you have no clue where to go, I'll decide. Why don't we start with your brother?" Sakura nodded.

"Okay." They went down until they were flying over the rooftops of her town. Sakura looked around.

"This isn't Tomeda! It's all dark and slum- like…Tomeda was a cheerful place, and very prosperous." Bai Yun shook her head.

"Wait. You'll see why." She led Sakura to a section of town, into a grand house Sakura knew very well.

"Tomoyo's house!" They went in through the door, into the ballroom. There, on a elevated platform, stood…

"Master Kinomoto Touya sir, we have managed to get the 'taxes' from everyone…or at least the amount required." Sakura let out a gasp that no one could hear. The person on the throne was Touya, and the person who was just now talking was none other that Yukito! Touya walked down and eagerly opened the sack, revealing bunches of bills.

"This will keep me happy for a while…Go now, Yukito." Yukito bowed and left. Touya sat down, a sad look now in his eyes. Pulling out a picture, he looked at it.

"Oka-san…why did you leave me?" He looked up, in the direction of Sakura. He gasped.

"Who are you?" he said, the color draining out of his face. "Oka- san?" Sakura realized that Touya could see the spirit world. Duh. He could see her! She had heard countless times before that she looked like her mother. No wonder that he was so petrified. She looked almost like a younger Nadeshiko. 

"Let's go!" hissed Bai Yun. Sakura nodded, tearing her eyes away from Touya. Outside, she asked Bai Yun,

"What happened to him?" Bai Yun looked at her.

"Without you, Touya didn't know why he was seeing things. With you, he knew they were ghosts, since you were the one to ask him, "Are they ghosts?". He went slightly mental, and when your mother died, he cracked. He is the boss of the Cherry Blossoms, a gang that is known for leaving a cherry blossom at the scene of the crime. He is the one responsible for Tomeda's destruction, him and Yukito." Bai Yun stopped, distracted by a chipped nail. Then she started again. 

"We can go to your house next." At Sakura's house, there was no sign of life. Sakura immediately went downstairs to the basement. And there it was. The Clow Book. Wedged in between two other books, the book that had changed her life stood there. Turning to Bai Yun, she said,

"If I didn't open the Clow Book, then whom will it transfer its destiny upon? And where is Kero-chan?"

"Kero-chan is still there, waiting. And the book was to go to your father." Something there caught Sakura.

"Was to go to my father?"

"Was." Sakura was upstairs in what was her room. There was nothing there but a faded blue carpet. Turning away from the sight. She questioned Bai Yun,

"Why was?" Bai Yun led her to China, where they went to a white building. Inside were all sorts of crazy people. Mentally crazy people. They went upstairs, into a room with a man. 

"Oto-san?" The figure shifted, and there was her father. He looked like he had been crying. Sakura couldn't bear it. She led Bai Yun outside.

"He wouldn't stop crying after both Touya and your mother left him." She said simply.

And so they went. 

Tomoyo was a cold, lonely fashion model/designer, who worked only for money, with no happiness whatsoever.

"You showed her the way, you showed her happiness in her world where money was everything, everything that brought her happiness."

Yamazaki was the son of a struggling author, who hadn't hit upon a truly great idea.

"You and your denseness made him share his ideas with his father. And without you…"

Naoko was a slightly crazed fanatic, who spent all of her time ghost-hunting and writing stories, which were horrible due to her lack of schooling.

"You were so afraid of them that she let go of the idea a bit. You were also so good at sports, that it made her want to continue school."

Chiharu was a bratty cheerleader, who snobbed nerdier kids at Tomoeda.

"Your influence the whole way through…"

Rika was a dropout, already pregnant with her 2nd kid, with a struggling teacher as the father.

"She wanted a life like yours, before she made this commitment. That life she experienced would have saved her."

There was no Eriol.

"No need for him, since the Clow Book hadn't been opened." Said Bai Yun. She looked a Sakura awkwardly. Sakura was floating by Eriol's old house, her eyes sad but not glassy. Bai Yun went closer to her. Something in her heart was stirring, something she had never felt before. 

"Sakura, we have one more. It's not that sad. We have to go see Syaoran." Sakura's eyes suddenly went from sad to angry.

"Why do we have to visit him? Mr. I found a new girlfriend and I'm dumping you." Bai Yun looked at Sakura. She'd find out in due time.

At Syaoran's home, Bai Yun had to almost drag Sakura in. Sakura consented finally, in spite of herself. In the kitchen, Meilin was solemnly making tea.

'So he married Meilin after all…'

Outside, in the yard, Syaoran was sitting on a rock in his battle uniform. She looked almost dazed and sad. He got up with a sigh and pulled out his sword. Taking some practice moves, he took out his wind element. Bai Yun gasped.

"Sakura, DUCK!" But it was too late. Sakura got rammed with the wind attack. But it was short, because Syaoran had dropped his sword when Bai Yun had yelled. 

"How come he was able to get me?" Sakura asked Bai Yun. But Bai Yun just stood there, then raised her finger and pointed.

"Look." Sakura turned around. Right there, behind her, was Syaoran, unmistakably looking at her.

"Sakura?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*     

Me: Um, I apologize for my behavior yesterday, and the behavior of Tasty. She's a bit young…^_^' Well, I tried to make another cliffhanger… NANI? Syaoran can see her? Doushite? HA! You will have to read to find out…

Xiana: Yes, I apologize for the behavior of everyone…we have our studio back! And I'll make sure that Sakura-chan finishes her story…there's not much left.

Me: Thank you for reading though! Ja-

Breeze: *whispers to Xiana*

Xiana: Yes, and I forgot. Please R&R to todays_sakura@hotmail.com 

Me: You said to review and you didn't give my email address? This gives me a bad name…

Xiana: *giggle*

Me: What's so funny?

Xiana: *laughing* Check out your hair… Reflection! Over here, please. Can you make a mirror for your master here?

Reflection: Sure… *makes one and hands it to Sakura-chan*

Me: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! BREEZE! YOU MESSED UP MY HAIR! *mirror cracks* AND 7 YEARS OF BAD LUCK! I!'M GOING TO KILL YOU! I'M NEVER GOING TO USE YOU AGAIN! GET HERE! NOW!

Breeze: *meekly comes out* Sorry… Snowflake's got a good sense of fashion…if you can stand the cold.

Me: Really? *goes off talking with Breeze*

Xiana: Why do I ALWAYS end up ending these stories? Oh well… She doesn't own Clamp, Bai Yun is hers, plot line is hers, if you want this story on your site, email her at above address, etc. See you! Ja ne!   


	3. Chapter 3

White Cloud's Mission

Sakura whirled around in surprise.

"Syaoran!" she cried out. Turning to Bai Yun,

"He can see me? DOUSHITE??" Bai Yun looked troubled. Something was different with her. This girl had had no extraordinary life; she was not as pretty as her, yet she had been happier than Bai Yun could remember being. She had friends who were friends, a brother who cared, and a boy who loved her- why? Looking deep inside her, Bai Yun remembered a conversation she had overheard.

_"Your daughter, Angel Sakura, she's so pale!"_

_"Yes… but your should see the color in her human counterpart! Those two are going to be the best of friends, since the girl can see Sakura."_

_"Yes, the girl is very pretty…"_

_"Well…don't blame me for saying this…about your daughter…but the girl would actually make a better guardian than Angel Sakura…Angel Sakura is just so…un-guardian."_

_"She's my daughter…she's the one looking after the daughter of my one…but I can't find any trace of the girl in Angel Sakura. You need that first familiarity, you know. I mean, look at me. Now that Nadeshiko is in heaven, I'm free to live my own life!_

In fact, it had been this, and many more like it that had prompted Angel Sakura to give up her old pastimes to become the 'perfect guardian'. She had hated this girl, Sakura. But now something deeper, something stronger than her hate was changing her. Sakura was yet to know that it had been a prank call that had ruined her life. Taking a breath, she turned to face Sakura. Sakura was still staring at Bai Yun, waiting for an answer. 

"You can never hide from the one you love. Well Sakura, this boy- do you love him?"

"Watashi… I did. Until he broke up with me on my birthday!"

"NANI?" said Syaoran, "I never did such a thing."

"That's because you don't remember anythi- everything."

"Sakura…that call was" Sakura looked at Bai Yun, remembering that call…

FB

_"How are you Syaoran- kun? It's my birthday, you know…" _

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I remembered, happy birthday. But I have something more important. My parents-

End FB

"Was fake!" realized Sakura, "Syor- the person on the phone said my parents! Syaoran doesn't even have a set of parents- Gomen-! And his mother can't leave China without Syaoran being there, since she's the head of the Li clan! But then why was he so different for the past weeks?" It was Syaoran that provided the answer. Reaching into the folds of his robe, he pulled out the box.

"This. I was planning on um, presenting (#*_*# blushing) this to you…so I was kind of nervous. And well, that's why." Sakura stood (floated!) stunned. Syaoran still did love her! And she had been so foolish… Sakura looked down at him, glass eyed.

"Syaoran-kun…" Sakura turned away harshly. It was too much for her. Taking Bai Yun's hand, she pulled her up, looking back at Syaoran one last time. He was still looking at her, long after she disappeared into the clouds. His cherry blossom…the one he truly loved…Mei-lin was his cousin, and he loved her very much, but only as a dear cousin. He had been stunned out of his wits when everything had gone mushy then changed. No one else seemed to remember anything. His mother had looked at him, as if she understood. But there was nothing she could do.

Sakura led Bai Yun to the clouds and sat down. A single tear fell, sparkling, to the floor.

"Syaoran-kun…" she gasped, the tears now flowing freely. He was forever lost from her…

Bai Yun stood, fingering her own locket. It was a locket of magic, something every guardian was given. It could perform any given task, but its set purpose was to give a spirit her wings once her human had gone to heaven. Bai Yun now looked at it. Creating a sakura blossom in her hands, she started picking the petals.

"Do, do not. Do, do not. Do." Dropping the flower, she turned to the weeping Sakura with determination.

"I can give you back your human life, restore you," she said. Sakura turned her head towards her.

"Demo…demo…then you'll… never get your wings…" Sakura stammered. Bai Yun smiled within herself. This was typical Sakura. Thinking of everyone before her. Turning and looking at the horizon, she thought hard.

"I don't know…somehow it doesn't seem as important to me… anymore. Take it or leave it!" she snapped, her old personality returning. Sakura smiled.

"I'll take it- if you're certain." Bai Yun nodded. As she was about to open her locket, Sakura put out her hand.

"Wait! ano…I…could you…may we…* looks up* see my Oka-san?" Sakura looked at Bai Yun with hopeful eyes. "I've never seen her, and…"

Bai Yun looked thoughtful. Then she smiled.

"Hai…we'll sneak in…this will be difficult. You can't reach her, normally, until you are a 'happy' person…"

"Not really…" said a voice from behind the two. Turning around, Sakura squealed. 

"Oka-san!" She ran towards her, getting swept into her mother's embrace. For a bit, Sakura did nothing but hug her mother. She felt so safe, and warm…the mother she had been denied. After a bit, Nadeshiko held her daughter to get a good look at her.

"You've grown a lot…just like your father." She smiled at her daughter, then frowned. "Demo…you have to go and accept that boy's offer! He loves you very much!"

"I know oka-san… and I will." Nadeshiko kissed her daughter, waving farewell.

"I'll visit- just don't run when you feel me!"

"I won't!"

Sakura watched her mother until she vanished. Turning back to Bai Yun, she nodded.

"It was fun to be with you, in a sense. Try talking to other people- it should lighten your life. Then again, I am just a human. So- bye Bai Yun!" As Bai Yun opened her locket, she shook her head.

"Not Bai Yun. Sakura." And with that, a silver mist enveloped Sakura, sending her back to Earth.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Sakura opened her eyes, looking around her. She was in her room, and the phone was ringing. She picked it up, knowing what to expect.

"Moshi moshi! Who's speaking?"

"It's me, Seeoran."

"Get a life! You're not Syaoran-kun. Bye!" Sakura put down the phone, and then walked downstairs as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" she called to her onii-chan. Running to the door, she threw it open with her usual energy. Syaoran stood on the doorstep, looking freaked by the sight of Sakura, in a Tomoyo creation. Regaining himself, he smiled at her.

"Hey, my shoe is untied!" he said, looking down at his slip on clogs. Sakura smiled.

"That is the oldest trick, Syaoran-kun."

"Nani? How'd you…where did you…I mean…"

"Just get it over with!"

"Sakura…will you be my wife?"

"Hai."

Battle: *snigger*

Me (Sakura-chan): What are you laughing at?

Battle: It's so… *starts to giggle* so… *starts to laugh hysterically* sappy!

Me: NANI?!?!

Flame: No offence, Shujin, demo the ending IS a bit sappy…

Me: Really?

(All Cards): *sweatdrop*

Xiana: Hai, shujin. It is a *bit* sappy…

Me: I had to end it SOMEHOW!

Xiana: Hai, hai. Demo now the story is finished! R&R! Come ON shujin, before-

Me: IT'S SAPPY? IT'S NOT PERFECT! I HAVE TO CHANGE IT! NOOOOOW!

Xiana: *sweat DROP* We'll be back, with a sane Sakura-chan…we hope…Ja ne for now!


	4. Epilouge

Epilogue

Angel Sakura watched as Sakura walked down the aisle, and met with her beloved. 

'Finally,' she thought. Continuing to watch, she saw Sakura throw the bouquet. A bit of 'coincidence', and the bouquet of cherry blossoms landed in the hands of her otomodachi-chan, who blushed as the now present Eriol-kun smiled at her.

After the ceremony, Angel Sakura floated back to her house. She passed a group of other guardians her age (suicide teens, I guess), laughing and playing ball. She considered asking to join them, but realized that it would be hopeless. There was no way she would be able to compete against them, with their wings.

She looked at the mirror. The same Angel Sakura looked back at her, beautiful as anything on the outside. Trying to summon up negative feelings against Sakura, and her perfect life, she found that she couldn't. She wandered back outside, to the post-wedding dance. She stared at it for a while, now really paying attention until she noticed something floating up to her. Catching it, she discovered a box, with her name on it. Opening it, she discovered a cassette. She went back to her house and plugged it in.

It was a video featuring Sakura and Syaoran, thanking her for all that she did. Afterwards, the camera was left on. Angel Sakura was about to turn it off when Sakura came back. She looked around, to check if anyone was there, then reclaimed the camera and focused it on her face.

"Sakura-san, this is Sakura-chan. Hoe, that's confusing! Sakura-san, can I call you that?"

"Actually, I just wanted to tell you how much I appreciate what you did for me. I know that I will never die, as the Mistress of the Cards, and I know what you sacrificed to let me live my life."

"You're not a bad person, Sakura-san. If you just tried, people will love you. You are very nice, I can just tell."

"Arigato gozimasu, Sakura-san. And don't worry—daijoubu desku wa!" The video ended there.

Angel Sakura walked to her mirror once again. 

"Daijobu desku wa," she said. She looked at herself. Looking closely, she remembered what Sakura had said. And she realized the difference in her, the difference that Sakura saw.

She now was not only beautiful on the inside, but was beginning to show beauty on the inside, the beauty that Sakura had. That she lacked.

And for the first time, Angel Sakura gave a genuine smile, from her heart.

As she flew outside on her pearly white wings.


End file.
